the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Stanton
Not to be confused with his crossover appearance "You'll always be my brother...but you'll never be my friend again," '' -- Drew's last words to Edwards before he sets off for Oklahoma '''Drew Stanton, '''also known as' the Commandant', is the former deuteragonist (previously tritagonist, as well as the protagonist of ''Season 11) and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He also served as the protagonist of'' 'A New Day. A rough-and-tumble kid from Oklahoma, Drew moved to the City and quickly made friends, amongst them George, Harold Carter and his future girlfriend, Becky. After the outbreak, Drew regrouped with a large group of his friends and helped settle a safe-zone outside the city. After that fell, Drew ended up in Hometown alongside his group in the company of a young girl and a one-year-old child. After a failed uprising, Drew became an ally of the mysterious Harry Edwards, a man Drew would stick by for many years. He became the co-founder of the New Graystone Republic and played a vital role in the defeat of the Frontiersmen. After the suicide of his daughter, Drew left the Commonwealth behind him, setting off towards the east coast, starting a new journey and leaving his past behind. However, in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]], he returned to the Commonwealth to help against the Republic of David. He is currently on the road to Maine to find some old friends. Overview Personality Drew is a physically and mentally strong man who is often surly and very resourceful, but his compassion and loyalty towards the people he cares about are second-to-none; despite his hardened personality, he is not without a soft, emotional side. He is often volatile, but he is still significantly more level-headed than many of his group members, including his close friend Edwards. Drew has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, a characteristic he shares with his leader and close friend Edwards, thus making him a very respected and trusted right-hand man to Edwards. He is much more clever than he looks. Although he is not as tough as many of his fellow survivors, Drew is just as aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living with his signature weapon, a strange club-spear. The death of his wife, Becky, and his unborn child at the hands of Rictor has significantly hardened him, even to the point he often takes no quarter. Despite his common role as Edwards' right-hand man, Drew is a more than capable leader, being an expert and ruthless tactician who prizes his people's lives over anything else when entering into battle. His finest hour was his leadership of Greencole during Edwards' lowest moment. Pre-Apocalypse There is not much information about Drew's life pre-apocalypse, other than he was born and grew up in the state of Oklahoma, still retaining the accent. At some unknown point in his youth, he and his parents moved to the City, where he made friends with most of his classmates. He considered Harold Carter his best friend, and he entered a relationship with Becky Grace. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 'An Iron Fist' As Edwards enters the prison cell searching for Holly and AJ, he is immediately held at gunpoint by a kid with an Oklahoma accent. It is quickly revealed his name is Drew, and after some convincing allows Edwards to visit Holly and AJ, the former having been convinced Edwards was dead. The Walking Dead: Beyond the Grave Main Article: Drew Stanton (Beyond the Grave) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Drew has killed: * 1 unnamed Squatter * The Architect (alive) * Louis (caused) * Rapist (alive) * Blake (alive and zombified) * Rosita (caused) * Ben Appleby (indirectly caused) * Sally Neil * Christopher Neil * Luca (zombified) * Leyton Jones * Several unnamed Hometown guards * Several unnamed members of Carter's Bandits * Multiple unnamed members of the String Gang * 8 unnamed members of James' Bandits * Numerous unnamed members of the New World Warriors * 64 unnamed members of the Church * 19 unnamed Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Connor Stanton As brothers, it can be assumed that Drew and Connor had a stable, even good, relationship. Drew often reminisces about the many times his brother defended him when they first moved to the City, and that Connor was responsible for Drew making friends with Harold Carter. When the apocalypse began, Drew was separated from his brother and hasn't seen him since. Becky Stanton Harry Edwards "...You're my brother," When Edwards arrived in Hometown looking for Holly and AJ, he was pointed in the direction of the community’s west wing, which served as a prison-like area. When he found the room Holly and AJ supposedly were, he was held at gunpoint by a slender looking boy. He demanded that Edwards leave, while another boy told the other to shoot Edwards. However, when Edwards revealed who he was, the boy with the gun allowed him in and revealed Holly and AJ in an adjacent room. And so began the friendship between Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton. However, initially the two weren’t friendly; Drew displayed a large amount of distrust in Edwards, no longer believing in the ‘a friend of a friend is a friend of mine’ ideology. However, when Edwards proved the kind of man he was, with powerful morals and a dedication to protecting those he cared about, Drew took a likening to Edwards and has accompanied him ever since the escape from Hometown. Edwards and Stanton are nearly polar opposites: Edwards is commanding, sometimes cruel, instinctive, and, in the early days, nervy, yet commanding and just, devoted to those he cared about; Drew was kind-hearted and far more thoughtful, and still a natural leader. Despite this, the two complement each other perfectly, and considered one another brothers. Edwards trained Drew in advanced combat, and the pair acted as ‘godfathers’ to each others children (or surrogate child, in Edwards’ case). Edwards was especially close to Drew’s daughter, Sarah, who served as his right-hand girl. However, the two have had shaky moments, especially during the period of Francis’ return, when Drew and Becky fell out and Edwards and Becky had a romantic relationship. However, Drew forgave him, due to Edwards going through a difficult mental state and he and Becky were - briefly - not together Edwards and Drew were joint leaders of Fort Clarkson and two of the Three Founders of the NGR. After the Battle of Archangel, both retired, with Edwards residing in Thomaston to raise his twin children and Drew retiring to a reclusive farm with a new lover. Quotes * "...If you acknowledge any gods, start praying now, you son of a bitch," Appearances EDStudios * First Appearance: 'An Iron Fist' * Last Appearance: 'Of Pain and Suffering' * Status: Unknown Season 2 The 'New Age' Extension Trivia * Like Edwards, Drew has fulfilled the top three roles at some point in the series: protagonist, deuteragonist and tritagonist. * Drew has been shown to survive some of the deadliest situations: ** In the Season 3 episode Blood and Tears, whilst hunting deer for the group, he broke his ankle and fell into the lake. Despite a struggle and nearly drowning, including being grappled by a walker beneath the water surface, Drew made his way to the shoreline, set his ankle and had to limp back to his group. ** He was nearly beaten to death by fifteen members of the New World Warriors. ** He survived strangulation at the hands of Ajax, whose backhand had already knocked Edwards out. ** Drew survived a knife to the head thrown by Leyton Jones, although he was briefly rendered comatose. ** He was shot in the chest with an arrow, but luckily it missed all major organs. ** He lost his left eye during the Battle of Archangel, continuing to fight despite being moments from unconsciousness the whole time until he received medical treatment. * Drew is one of the few originally planned characters to appear before the 'New Age' Extension. ** In addition, Drew was originally planned to be the protagonist of the series until Edwards and the Clarkson Survivors were proposed. ** Drew is currently the protagonist of Beyond the Grave, * Drew is responsible in some manner for three of the original Sanctuary Group member's deaths: George Gareth, Becky Stanton and Leyton Jones. * His signature weapons are his hunter's bow and his club-spear. * Drew knows aikido and has limited knowledge of ninjitsu. * Drew has the third most appearances of any character, beaten only by AJ and Edwards. * He is the last surviving member of his family in the 'New Age' Extension. * Drew is the only character confirmed to be from Oklahoma. * Drew gained his iconic leather jacket during the Greencole Militia's assault on the oil refinery; he wore it until it was taken when the group first encountered the Frontiersmen, but he retrieved it during the rescue of John Terrance. * His relationship with his wife, Becky, was the second-longest in the series. ** He and Becky are the second couple to marry after the outbreak, after David and Bethany. * In the 'New Age' Extension, as of Season 2 Episode 3, he is the last surviving survivor from Sanctuary. Category:Sanctuary Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Three Founders Category:The Capital Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists